


Black Magic

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The currency of love and death is the price you pay for a witch’s service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley lured me in with girl!kyu, and we need more gender-change fics in general, so why the hell not. This was wrote _months_ ago, but both of us had forgotten about it due to other things we were working on and doing. 
> 
> Hope you all like it! Enjoy ^-^

 

 

 

Dragging his feet, Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the pitiful moan from leaving him as he waits for the medication to kick in.

 

Huddling his duvet tighter around him, he falls into the chair he had shoved up against his window of his apartment.

 

“Stupid weather,” he mumbles as the monsoon weather continues to lash at his windows.

 

He had gotten soaked coming home yesterday, but didn’t think anything of it since he changed immediately, but when he woke up this morning and could hardly move without being in pain, Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but curse at himself for not having a hot shower after returning home.

 

So he sat here, huddled in his chair, ignoring the stiffness and the pain his chilled body is suffering with and gazes out at the dark and angry looking evening sky.

 

His temples were starting to thump, his throat feeling scratchy, so Kyuhyun was feeling even more miserable as he developed more symptoms of having a cold.

 

“Thank god it’s the weekend,” he says to himself as he rests his head against the cold window, sighing a little at how good it feels against his slightly warm face.

 

If he could shift this cold before work on Monday, then he’ll be happy. He can’t really afford to go to work feeling lousy.

 

Kyuhyun sat there, listening to the surprising soothing sound of the rain, and felt himself slowly relax as his body became numb to the stiffness and pain.

 

He fell asleep with his head lolling on his shoulder a little, the window keeping his face cool.

 

 

 

 

The first thing he noticed when he felt his body stir again was that it felt like he was lying down.

 

Groaning softly, Kyuhyun peeked open his eyes, braced for the pain to come if he had fallen out of his chair during his sleep.

 

His entire body froze at the sound that came from his mouth though. It didn’t sound like him…

 

Blinking and seeing the room dark...when there should be light due to him leaving his living room light on, Kyuhyun’s heart began to work faster as he slowly sat up.

 

Hearing a soft sleepy groan come from behind him, Kyuhyun’s heart literally stopped as he felt a weight fall from his tummy and land on his lap as he sat up.

 

Grasping to feel what that weight was, Kyuhyun made a startled sound at feeling someone’s arm.

 

Shoving himself away and out of the blankets that had been covering him, Kyuhyun nearly strangled himself when he caught himself with what he was wearing.

 

Frantically feeling himself, Kyuhyun’s blood started to run cold as confusion and horror raced each other when he recognized he was wearing a sleeping gown, and not his t-shirt and jogging pants.

 

“Hyun?”

 

Kyuhyun choked at the sound of the name, and the stranger’s voice.

 

Before he could react, light flickered, casting its soft light around the room.

 

Kyuhyun’s entire being stopped working at seeing the person who had been holding him.

 

“Hyun?” the strange male whispers softly, his expression concerned, but Kyuhyun can only focus on the style of the male’s clothing.

 

It was traditional sleepwear; the soft blue colour of the sleeping gown reminded him of those in Seoul’s history museum.

 

“What’s wrong, my love?” the male whispers, his brown eyes anxious as Kyuhyun remains silent.

 

Kyuhyun blinks at the term of endearment. “What?”

 

The male shuffles over to him and Kyuhyun is too slow to react as the male grasps his hands tightly. “Did you wake from a nightmare?” the stranger continues to ask questions, his anxiety growing.

 

Kyuhyun’s staring at their hands.

 

He knows he has long slim fingers that often are called feminine by his friends, but they’re not _that_ slim and feminine.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t dare breathe as he slowly looks down at himself.

 

A soft ringing sound starts to make itself known in his ears when he sees two mounds on his chest.

 

“Are...A-am I?” Kyuhyun chokes out and yanks his hands free to feel his chest, and his blood runs like ice through his veins at feeling the weight and fullness of his chest.

 

“My love?”

 

Kyuhyun frantically yanks his gown down, much to the surprise of the man in front of him, and lets out a scream at seeing breasts instead of his normal chest.

 

The scream that echoes around the room reflects his body.

 

He’s a girl.

 

And he has no fucking idea how or why this has happened.

 

All he knows that this better be a dream.

 

 

 

 

"So why exactly have you called me?" A strange man asked.

 

Kyuhyun scowled, earning a look from the male who was beside him earlier in bed. He had learned that his name was Hyukjae and ‘supposedly’ he was the man's fiancée.

 

A thought that made Kyuhyun inwardly cringe.

 

Hyukjae sighed and looked back at the other man. "I want you to check her. She woke up screaming and acting as if she doesn't know me. I'm worried she's sick."

 

The man frowned and stepped closer to Kyuhyun, making him pull back.

 

"Sit still," the man murmured softly, reaching out to gently inspect his head for injuries.

 

Kyuhyun glared. "I'm fine."

 

"Donghae..." Hyukjae called out faintly.

 

Donghae looked at Kyuhyun. "Tell me your name."

 

"Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun answered, sounding somewhat confused.

 

"Birth date."

 

"February third."

 

"Place of birth."

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. "Seoul."

 

"Family."

 

"I have a father, mother, and an older sister."

 

Donghae pulled back whilst Hyukjae looked distressed.

 

Hyukjae stepped closer. "Hyun, you don't have an older sister. Or a mother. Your mother died three years ago and you have an older brother named Yunho."

 

Kyuhyun stared at him like he was daft. "What?!"

 

Donghae breathed out. "Hyukjae, can you step out for a moment? I'll talk to her."

 

Though he was unwilling, Hyukjae reluctantly left. But as soon as the door slid shut, Donghae’s expression changed.

 

“It worked,” the male breathed out in awe, his brown eyes studying Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun tensed. “What worked?”

 

Kyuhyun jerked in surprise as Donghae quickly grasped his hands and tugged him further away from the door, shushing him when Kyuhyun opened his mouth.

 

“Okay, she did say you may be disoriented,” the male babbles, excited as he studies Kyuhyun even further due to the light next to them. “But she promised you would be well.”

 

Kyuhyun’s head ached, and from the real tight grip of the male’s hands holding his, it was further proving to him that this wasn’t a dream.

 

Kyuhyun yanks his hands free. “I have no idea who you are or where I am,” he snarls out, but his voice doesn’t sound threatening as it would have done if he was still a man, now it comes out more annoyed.

 

“That’s okay,” Donghae assures gently, not really listening to Kyuhyun. “She said-”

 

“Who the fuck is this ‘she’?” Kyuhyun demands, and the look of utter confusion on Donghae’s face makes him pause as well.

 

“What….” Donghae starts, and for the first time since Hyukjae left the room, the male looks unsure now. “Where did you learn that word?”

 

Kyuhyun’s head starts to ache even more now. “Where am I?” he asks, and then shakes his head to shut Donghae up as he takes in the male’s clothing and the style of the room. “What year is it?”

 

“1875.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs. He doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help it.

 

Donghae looks even more confused, and concerned. “Hyun-”

 

“My name is _Kyuhyun_ ,” Kyuhyun stresses over his hysteria, watching how nervous the male is becoming. “And this is a dream.”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “You must have dreamt you were someone else, Hyun, you’ve been unconscious for some time,” he hastily explains.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun shakes his head and points a finger at Donghae’s chest. “This is a dream. I fell asleep in my living room due to the medication I took and this is what my mind has cooked up because of it.”

 

Donghae becomes even more flustered. “Hyun, you did become unconscious due to the medication we gave you to treat the fever, but you’ve simply dreamt of another time.”

 

Kyuhyun moves to walk past him and Donghae’s hand on his elbow stop. Kyuhyun gives him a look at the touch. “Let me go.”

 

“You need to take it easy, Hyun.” Donghae stresses firmly. “You shouldn’t be up so quickly.”

 

"Stop that!" Kyuhyun yelled. "Let go!"

 

Donghae stared at him for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed. "What year?"

 

"What?"

 

"What year are you from?"

 

Kyuhyun scoffed. "2014."

 

Donghae cursed softly, releasing him. He looked away, face thoughtful, before looking back at Kyuhyun. "And you're really not Hyun?"

 

"Of course not," the younger snapped. "I'm _Kyu_ hyun."

 

He watched in confusion as Donghae's expression fell completely.

 

"That damned witch," he heard the male mumble. "Look, just. Sit down. We need to talk."

 

Kyuhyun scoffed. "No. I'm going to wake up and this would—"

 

"This isn't a dream," Donghae snarled, shocking the younger. "Just sit down and listen to me. Hyukjae's standing right outside of the door, so I need to be quick and you need to listen."

 

Though reluctant, Kyuhyun nodded and sat down on the bed. He crossed his arms, trying to ignore the fact he had breasts now. "Fine. What."

 

Donghae ran a hand through his hair, troubled. "You being here...may as well be my fault. I made a mistake and so did that witch. Instead of bringing Hyun back, you're here," he rambled.

 

Kyuhyun stared at him. “Right.”

 

Donghae glared. “I speak the truth!”

 

“Yeah and I’m the prime minister of South Korea,” Kyuhyun retorts, and Donghae frowns harder at him.

 

“Prime minister?” Donghae echoes, and Kyuhyun starts to feel that bubble of hysteria inside him grow.

 

“This is not real,” he hisses. “How can this even happen?!”

 

“I don’t know!” Donghae defends, waving for him to quieten down. “Look, you- not you - Hyun was dying and I begged that witch to save her since my work wasn’t doing anything!”

 

“I’m sure in every time period its common sense not to trust a witch!”

 

Donghae’s face turns red. “I had no other choice!” he snaps. “I did it for Hyukjae. The man who adores you.”

 

Kyuhyun feels his own face turn red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. “Not me because I don’t even know who he is!”

 

“Well you’re going to have to learn,” Donghae hisses and when they hear the door rattle in warning, he whispers, “For tonight, just act, just sleep next to him, don’t speak, and just pretend you are Hyun, okay?”

 

Kyuhyun gapes at the male and starts to splutter, “h-how am I meant to act-”

 

“Hyun?” Hyukjae’s soft voice calls and both of them look to see Hyukjae slowly edging back into the room, his face unsure. “Did Donghae calm your mind?”

 

Donghae nods while Kyuhyun seethes on the inside at how screwed up this whole thing is and the fact he has to _act_ like someone he doesn’t even know!

 

“Hyun’s feeling tired now,” Donghae says as Kyuhyun tenses up as Hyukjae comes over to him. “She just had a slight nightmare, nothing to worry about.”

 

Hyukjae’s entire being relaxes, and Kyuhyun doesn’t know how to respond when the male tightly clasps his hands as Donghae moves aside.

 

“I was worried you were becoming ill again, my love,” Hyukjae whispers, a hand moving up to cradle Kyuhyun’s cheek.

 

Kyuhyun is too stunned to even react.

 

Donghae cleared his throat, catching Hyukjae's attention. "Just let her rest," he told the older. "I'll come and check her again in the morning."

 

Smiling, Hyukjae nodded. "Thank you, Donghae."

 

The younger man simply smiled, giving Kyuhyun a look before turning around and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly felt panic hit him as Hyukjae gently coaxed him back into bed.

 

"Do not worry, Hyun," he heard Hyukjae whisper. "Everything will be alright."

 

Simply nodding, Kyuhyun closed his eyes, praying desperately that when he opened them next time, he would be back in his own time.

 

That this was all a dream.

 

 

 

 

It wasn't.

 

Kyuhyun scowled at Donghae when the male led him to what appeared to be a library, Hyukjae having to go to his duties as the eldest son in the family.

 

"How the hell am I supposed to go back to my own time and body?" Kyuhyun demanded.

 

Donghae gave him a look. "Whenever I can find the witch, but for now, we need to educate you."

 

"Educate me?"

 

"Yes, because if people find out who you really are, you'll die, and if you die, you can't go back," Donghae snapped. "This is for your own good."

 

Kyuhyun scoffed. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

 

"We can discuss that later," the man said shortly. "Right now, we need to work on your behaviour and what you need to know."

 

The younger glared at him. "And if I refuse?"

 

"People will think you're possessed by a demon and have you crucified."

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, but at the serious look he gets in return of that, he shuts up.

 

Kyuhyun vaguely knows about this time period from his lessons during school, but it’s all a bit hazy, so when Donghae starts to teach him of the correct mannerisms to use and how to speak, Kyuhyun becomes flustered with all of the information.

 

“Wait, so how come I’m living here and not-”

 

“Your mother died three years ago, and your father died in the war,” Donghae cuts in, tone used to Kyuhyun’s interruptions by now since they’ve been doing this for nearly two hours. “Your older brother works here as one of the many guardsmen.”

 

Kyuhyun chews on his lip, wishing he could write all of this down. “So how did me and Hyukjae meet?”

 

“You met a year after your mother’s death, when Yunho-ssi became a permanent fixture here,” Donghae informs him, still patient.

 

Kyuhyun looks up from the paper that was telling him of the current affairs happening or has happened in the last year. “And what?” he asks. “Him and Hyun just fell for each other?”

 

Donghae shifts a little. “Well...Hyun didn’t really want to become involved with someone of Hyuk’s status.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles. “Did she make him work for her attention?”

 

Donghae’s cheeks turn a little pink. “They fell in love slowly,” he corrects.

 

Kyuhyun sniggers, eyes dropping back to the paper. “She totally made him chase after her.”

 

He hisses when Donghae smacks his head with a roll of paper.

 

“You need to act and speak proper,” Donghae hisses as he scolds him. “Hyun would never speak like you do, so...so…”

 

“So, what?” Kyuhyun demands.

 

Donghae looks away. “So abrupt.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “So how am I meant to sound then?”

 

“Like a lady!”

 

Kyuhyun scowls hard at that.

 

“But I am not a lady,” he hissed out.

 

Donghae clicked his tongue. “Until you return to your own time, act like one,” he scolded. “You need to be careful. One misstep and everything will fall apart.”

 

Mumbling under his breath, Kyuhyun looked back down at the newspaper, tugging his dress down. It was horrifying for him to have to adapt as a lady as all he ever knew was to be a _man_. But to have gone from a single, happy man to an engaged _woman_ , it was just too much for his poor brain.

 

“Tell me about your family then,” Kyuhyun requested.

 

Donghae breathed out, eyes looking off to the side. “My family is one of the richest families in town. It consists of my father - who is a political figure, my mother - a socialite who enjoys throwing grand parties where the whole town is invited, the oldest son which is Hyukjae - and he is following our father’s footsteps in politics, and me, the youngest.”

 

“And what do you do?”

 

The older gave him a look. “I’m a doctor,” he said flatly. “But I don’t work in a hospital due to my father requesting I stay home and look after those who fall ill under our roof.”

 

Kyuhyun blinked, eyebrow rising as a small smirk made itself known. “So you listen to your father?”

 

He flinched when Donghae’s eyes suddenly grew cold, reeling back.

 

“One thing you should know is that you do not disobey my father,” Donghae warned, voice deep. “You disobey, you get punished. Simple as that. You obey, you’re happy. You’re free.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded, eyes shifting down when Donghae slid some papers over to him. “What’s this?”

 

“Some reminders Hyun had made before she had gotten sick,” Donghae breathed out. “Fall is arriving soon and my mother has charged Hyun with throwing a party in her place as she travels to Paris with my father for some meeting.”

 

Kyuhyun drops the papers “W-what?” he stutters, eyes wide.

 

Donghae, for the first time all day, gives him a kind smile. “You have a few servants who will help you, all you have to do is come up with a theme, layout, and organise a trip into town in order to buy what you need. Simple.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything as he helplessly stares down at the delicate handwriting that belonged to Hyun.

 

So not only does he have to act like a lady, take care not to talk so commonly, feed Hyukjae affection, and also organise a party that would meet his mother-in-law’s approval?

 

He’d rather work an entire week at his job than do any of the above.

 

 

 

 

It’s only been a day and Kyuhyun has already caused trouble for himself.

 

“I need a dictionary for this time period,” he mumbles under his breath as the poor girl stares at him in confusion.

 

“I...I’m sorry but I don’t know what that word means?” the girl politely says.

 

Kyuhyun fixes a soft smile to his lips. “Sorry, I thought it was a name of a colour,” he lies, even though it is a name of a colour in his time, apparently it hasn’t arrived yet in this time.

 

The girl smiles. “You’re already trying so hard to fill in her shoes,” she giggles.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach clenches as he tries to follow along. “My mother-in-law?” he guesses, praying he’s right.

 

The girl nods. “Don’t worry though,” she says, hands grasping his. “Hyukjae wants this party to represent you, not his mother.”

 

Kyuhyun’s smile becomes tense. “I may not be able to please anyone,” he jokes, tone light.

 

The girl shakes her head, expression caring. “You’ve always had wonderful ideas, Hyun. Don’t doubt yourself now.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to clench his teeth instead.

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Kyuhyun is ready for bed.

 

He’s so done with today, he just wants to forget about all of the mistakes, the confused looks he would get if he said something or acted in way they knew wasn’t Hyun-like. It was exhausting, and it was only day one of this nightmare.

 

As he heads into the bathroom, he jumps as he catches his reflection again.

 

He had one hell of a surprise when he saw it for the first time this morning.

 

His hair was still brown but it was a tad darker than his own, and it was a lot longer too, his bangs only slightly getting in the way of his vision, almost to his breasts.

 

Kyuhyun promptly looked away from those. It still felt too wrong to even look at his body, like he was betraying Hyun’s privacy...even though he was her now.

 

Tugging at his dress so he could change, Kyuhyun’s annoyance grew as he fiddled with the stupid thing.

 

“Need help?”

 

Kyuhyun freezes as he feels Hyukjae come up behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist, his chin lightly pressed on his shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t as tall anymore as Hyun, and being held like this made his stomach knot.

 

It felt too intimate, as if this sort of embrace really wasn’t for him.

 

It wasn’t.

 

He shook his head, discreetly pulling away from Hyukjae and tried to ignore the hurt look on his face. “No, I’ll be fine,” he tried to assure him.

 

Hyukjae didn’t buy it. “Are you sure, love?” he asked, coming closer again. He smiled a little as if to ease the tension. “Because you’re missing the lace ribbons on the back of your dress.”

 

A soft blush painted Kyuhyun’s cheeks as he felt Hyukjae subtly slide his hand around his waist to play with the ribbons that held the dress together. It completely slipped his mind that his dress worked with ribbons - no wonder it was difficult to take off.

 

“Y-Yes,” he squeaked out. “I can handle it.”

 

He just didn’t want to be so close to this man who was Hyun’s fiancé. It wasn’t right. But Kyuhyun could slowly see why Hyun had fell for this man as Hyukjae proceeded to help him, anyway, while remaining as gentlemanly as ever.

 

Kyuhyun wondered if he would truly be able to survive this ordeal.

 

 

 

 

It had been a few days already and things were slowly progressing for Kyuhyun. He had slowly - reluctantly - adjusted to his life as Hyun, working on his mannerisms better to ensure no one looked at him suspiciously.

 

But when Hyukjae oh-so-subtly commented on how long it had been since they had gone out into town simply to enjoy what it had to offer, Kyuhyun panicked.

 

He was perfectly content in the house; he didn’t want to go out. Going out meant having to socialize, and socializing meant he was to be a proper lady and not have the townspeople come after him thinking he was the ‘devil’ or something.

 

So Kyuhyun sought out the one person who could really help him in the situation.

 

As he walked around the house looking for Donghae, he stopped when he heard suspicious sounds. Curious, he crept closer to the source, stopping in front of a slightly opened door and peeked inside.

 

Kyuhyun nearly jumped upon seeing Donghae shirtless, the doctor reaching over for a shirt a young man was holding out to him.

 

“Are you sure you should go, Master Donghae?” the man asked, eyes fixed on Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Donghae get dressed, barely hearing his reply.

 

“I think I’m allowed a small break from the house, Minho,” Donghae says as he fastens the buttons.

 

The younger man moves close to do the rest, causing Kyuhyun’s eyes to widen in surprise at how close and personal Minho is getting.

 

“But Hyun has only been awake for a few days,” Minho points out quietly that Kyuhyun has to lean closer to hear it.

 

“She won’t need my help,” comes Donghae’s gruff reply.

 

Minho sighs, and a look passes between the two that Kyuhyun can’t read.

 

“Hyun?”

 

Jerking at the sound of Seohyun’s voice, his main helper for the party, he accidently kicks the door open further, revealing him to them inside.

 

As Minho hastily bows, Donghae gives him a hard look as Kyuhyun wants nothing more but to run away at being caught eavesdropping.

 

“Can you spare a moment?” he asks Donghae politely, and Seohyun nods in understanding and leaves him quickly.

 

Minho is already leaving before Donghae can answer Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun watches him go, curious to know more about the relationship those two have.

 

“What is it?” Donghae sighs, and Kyuhyun jerks at the voice, and hurries inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I need your help,” he says softly, heading over to him. “Hyukjae wants to go into town but I’m not yet confident I’ll be able to act properly.”

 

Donghae shrugs on a jacket. “I showed you which books to read,” he reminds Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun crosses his arms and waits until he has the male’s full attention. “I need you to teach me how to act in public, Donghae.”

 

Donghae quickly glances away when he does look at Kyuhyun. “What is your main worry?” he sighs as he fiddles with his jacket.

 

That question had Kyuhyun falter. “I’m concerned whether or not I’ll…”

 

“You’ll what?”

 

The younger slumped. “I’ll be able to make Hyukjae happy when we’re out.”

 

He heard Donghae sigh, causing him to look up at him curiously.

 

“You worry too much,” Donghae scolded softly. “Simply remember what I’ve told you and what you’ve read, and you’ll be fine. Worry too much and it’ll show.”

 

Kyuhyun gave him a look. “Easier said than done.”

 

“It can be easily done if you do not worry so much about it,” the male retorted. “Just stick to Hyukjae. If anyone within the city inquires about you, simply answer them to the best of your ability. Just act proper. The citizens won’t bother you as much as they know you’re recovering from an illness.”

 

Kyuhyun blinks at him at that. “What.”

 

Donghae sighed. “News spread around town quickly. There is no secret here unless it is bribed to be kept,” he told him. “That is why you need to be careful.”

 

Kyuhyun mumbled, but nodded. He watched curiously as Donghae fixed his hair a bit. “Where are you going?”

 

“Simply going out into town,” Donghae answered shortly. “Being stuck in the house does not do any good. Fresh air will help cleanse any tension.”

 

“But you-”

 

Donghae gave him a look. “Also, do not eavesdrop,” he told him firmly. “It is unlike a lady to do so. Even more so when you’re a lady within a society who is engaged. If it had been any of the servants and not Seohyun, rumours will begin to spread about you, and we cannot have that happen. If these rumours reach Hyukjae’s ears, it will become trouble.”

 

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized softly.

 

Shaking his head, Donghae walked past Kyuhyun and opened the door, being greeted by Minho’s face. “Minho.”

 

“I apologize, but Master Hyukjae is looking for Hyun,” Minho shared, looking over at where Kyuhyun stood. “He’s waiting for you by the carriage. Your carriage is also prepared, Master Donghae.”

 

Donghae nodded, walking past the younger. “Escort Hyun to my brother,” he ordered Minho. “I’ll be fine alone.”

 

Minho bowed, and Kyuhyun could only watch as Donghae walked off.

 

Maybe he _is_ just stressed, and even though Kyuhyun doesn’t know the male well enough yet to comment on his moods, but it felt like Donghae was brushing Kyuhyun off.

 

“My lady?” Minho calls softly to get his attention.

 

Kyuhyun smiles and nods for Minho to show him the way.

 

As they walk, the sound of Kyuhyun’s slightly heeled shoes was the only sound to be heard.

 

“Minho?” Kyuhyun softly calls the servant’s name, and the younger male quickly glances behind him to look at Kyuhyun.

 

“Yes?”

 

Kyuhyun pauses, making Minho do the same. “I know it isn’t my place,” he begins softly, “but he is my soon to be brother-in-law, is there something bothering Donghae?” he asks carefully, hoping he’s being as lady like as possible.

 

Minho doesn’t look at all suspicious; instead, he gives an awkward smile. “It’s always hard to tell with Master Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun hums. “I know, but...I dunno...I just have this feeling he seems bothered by something,” he says as he starts to walk, making Minho fall in step with him.

 

“He worked himself into the ground almost to save you,” Minho comments as they walk slowly. “He wouldn’t sleep during the time you were unconscious because he was the only doctor here.”

 

Kyuhyun arches a brow at that, though he does know of how Donghae saved Hyun, he just didn’t know the full extent of it.

 

“So he’s waiting, worried in case something happens?” Kyuhyun continues to sneakily pry.

 

Minho nods a little. “I think so, my lady.”

 

As they step down the steps leading into the courtyard where Hyukjae was waiting, Kyuhyun gently squeezes Minho’s elbow in thanks and takes his time coming down the steep steps as he holds up his dress.

 

Hyukjae meets him halfway, hand extended to lead him down, a happy smile gracing his face.

 

“You took your time,” he teases quietly, and Kyuhyun awkwardly smiles as Hyukjae links their hands together as he leads them over to the carriage.

 

As Hyukjae helps him up into the carriage, Kyuhyun hears the sound of another moving and glances up in time to see just the side profile of Donghae’s face as his carriage leaves first.

 

Settling himself inside, Kyuhyun starts to wonder, his gut prodding at him to pay attention at what he’s seen and heard during the last five minutes.

 

The drive towards town was a blur for him, though he was aware of Hyukjae’s hand holding his own still and how close the male was sitting next to him.

 

He couldn’t get his mind away from the mystery surrounding Donghae.

 

 

 

 

“Kim Hyoyeon, come out!” Donghae snarled as he barged into a seemingly empty apartment.

 

He closed the door behind him as his eyes scanned the living room, eyebrows furrowed. Hearing a movement, Donghae looked up to see the candles on the chandelier slowly lighting up one by one until it illuminated the room, lowering his gaze to see a woman emerge from the shadows of the hallway leading to her bedroom.

 

Hyoyeon raised an eyebrow at him. “Donghae-ssi,” she greeted. “How can I help you?”

 

“Where have you been?” Donghae demanded. “I have been trying to call you for days now.”

 

“I have simply been attending a funeral of a fellow friend.”

 

“Another witch.”

 

Hyoyeon simply smiled. “I assume you are here to inquire about what has happened to Hyun?”

 

“You knew?” Donghae hissed out.

 

The witch gave a mere shrug. “Lady Hyun was dying, Donghae-ssi,” she told him. “I cannot prevent death - not without tampering with reality, at least. So I simply did a substitute.”

 

“You took another person’s life and had him replace Hyun!”

 

“She’s alive, isn’t she?”

 

Donghae gritted his teeth. “Her body is used as a shell by another being. How is that being alive?”

 

“As long as her body is functioning, she is not dead,” Hyoyeon said, her tone sympathetic as if she was talking to a child. “Another soul embodies it, but it is still _her_.”

 

“No, it isn’t.”

 

Hyoyeon’s eyes narrowed. “You simply asked me to bring her back through _any_ method, and that is what I’ve done. Do not use that tone on me simply because another soul is within her body.”

 

Donghae slowly shook his head. “Reverse it,” he told her. “Bring her back and bring him back to his own time.”

 

“Such spell requires time, Donghae-ssi,” Hyoyeon sighed softly. “Such as the first spell did.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll provide you with anything if you need it.”

 

Hyoyeon smiled. “Ah, but the ingredients I can get on my own. If you truly wish to reverse this, then there is one price I ask of you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I cannot tell you until I have gathered everything for the spell,” Hyoyeon said, earning a glare. “I am being kind, Donghae-ssi. Do not forget that.”

 

Donghae bit back the curse he wanted to say, and only nodded. “Fine.”

 

As he made a move to leave, he stopped when he heard Hyoyeon gently call out his name.

 

“I do wonder, Donghae-ssi, if when Lady Hyun returns, she’ll see you as a kind man or as a monster for bringing such fate upon her,” he heard Hyoyeon say softly.

 

Biting his tongue, Donghae said nothing as he left the apartment.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was panicking.

 

His so-called mother-in-law was coming to check on the planning and he didn’t know how he should react. All Donghae had told him was that she was a party-planner, she enjoyed big gatherings.

 

Not once did he say how she truly was.

 

This was why he sought out the man again, desperately needing help and advice.

 

Knocking on the male’s office door, Kyuhyun glanced up and down the hallway for any sign of someone lurking.

 

“Come in!”

 

Kyuhyun entered quickly, almost getting his skirt caught due to his haste.

 

“Hyun…” Donghae says slowly, paused in his work from where he was sitting at his desk. “You-”

 

“You need to tell me everything about your mother,” Kyuhyun rushes out, not bothering to correct the male on his name. “I need you to do it fast and briefly.”

 

Donghae stared at him as he hurried over. “My mother?”

 

Kyuhyun groans with frustration, he could practically feel time eat away at him. “Yes, the woman that birthed you! Tell me about her, her personality, what she likes or hates, what she thinks of Hyun,” he rattles off quickly.

 

Donghae looks torn with wanting to scold him on his way of speaking or laugh. “Okay, but take a seat.”

 

As Donghae tells him briefly of what Kyuhyun should expect of his mother, he nods, his leg bouncing slightly the more Donghae paints her in the picture of perfection, someone who will be impossible to impress.

 

“I’m screwed,” he moans out, hiding his face.

 

He hears Donghae sigh. “My mother likes Hyun...though she has often commented that she’s far too quiet at parties.”

 

Kyuhyun peeks through his fingers. “Hyun doesn’t like parties?”

 

Donghae pulls a face. “She’s shy...it takes her awhile to relax at large social events,” he tells him. “It’s why she always stuck to…stuck to Hyukjae’s side.”

 

Kyuhyun clenches his face in despair. “I’m totally screwed.”

 

“I need a translation of that word,” Donghae mutters, and it causes Kyuhyun to smile, finding some humour out of the whole thing.

 

“I’m in trouble,” Kyuhyun explains as he stops hiding his face, and smiles as the confusion leaves Donghae’s face.

 

“Just try to be like Hyun,” Donghae says softly as he watches Kyuhyun. “My mother will understand if you don’t play her correctly due to you still recovering.”

 

“I can’t keep using that as an excuse though,” Kyuhyun sighs as Donghae gets up out of his seat and approaches him. “If only I had video proof, I could study her.”

 

Kyuhyun knew Donghae would look confused at that, it’s why he said it, to draw an honest reaction from him rather than the stiff and distant way he had been speaking towards him previously.

 

“You’re giving me a headache,” Donghae complains.

 

Kyuhyun grins as he stands up, still not used to his lack of height. “It’s fun,” he teases.

 

Donghae goes to smile, but he stops himself, his body straightening. “You should go before you rouse interest in your frequent visits to me.”

 

Kyuhyun finds the male’s sudden change interesting.

 

“I’ve seen you twice,” Kyuhyun retorts, not moving, despite the dismiss in Donghae’s words.

 

“In a short space of time,” Donghae points out stiffly.

 

“But I’m recovering,” Kyuhyun smoothly says as he gets in the way of Donghae moving to escort him to the door. “No one will suspect a thing.”

 

Donghae freezes. “What are you doing?”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Then leave.”

 

Kyuhyun studies him. “You’re the only one who knows of the truth,” he says softly, quietly as Donghae looks over his shoulder and not at his face. “Yet, when I come to you for help, it’s like I’m torturing you, you want me gone as fast as possible.”

 

Donghae’s eyes flare with anger.

 

However, he held it back, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. “You should go,” Donghae tried again. “My mother will come soon and you have to prepare for her arrival. She will ask you about the party, so be sure you’re ready to answer her.”

 

Frowning slightly, Kyuhyun took a step forward, but Donghae took a step back.

 

“Go,” Donghae said, his voice tight. “Just go.”

 

Though wanting to know more about the male, Kyuhyun could only nod and leave the room as quietly as possible.

 

He will have to find other ways to get to know Donghae.

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, Mrs. Lee was a rather nice woman, despite pointing out some minor flaws in Kyuhyun’s party planning. Despite it all, Kyuhyun found great interest in the short stories the older woman would tell, particularly about her two sons and how they turned out to be.

 

Eventually, it led to dinner where everyone was forced to attend.

 

“I see you’re still clinging onto Hyukjae as ever,” Mr. Lee commented, and Kyuhyun had to force a smile on his face.

 

Hyukjae chuckled. “You’re scaring her, Father.”

 

“Ah, my apologies.”

 

Kyuhyun gently shook his head, giving him a smile.

 

“And how have you been faring, Donghae?” Mrs. Lee asked, drawing the attention of her youngest son.

 

Donghae peeked up, giving his mother a faint smile. “As fine as I can be, Mother.”

 

“Have you begun the guest list yet, Hyun?” Mrs. Lee asked, startling Kyuhyun.

 

Seeing the discreet look Donghae was giving him, Kyuhyun gave her a strained smile. “No, not yet.”

 

“Do not worry; I have already prepared one for you.”

 

Hyukjae sighed. “Mother, you’ve agreed to let Hyun to handle the preparations for this party. So allow her to do so.”

 

Mrs. Lee pouted. “Very well, but I do recommend one guest for you to invite, Hyun.”

 

“W-Who?”

 

“Im Yoona.”

 

Kyuhyun saw the way Donghae’s back straighten, the doctor looking somewhat interested now.

 

“Who?” Kyuhyun wondered.

 

Mrs. Lee giggled. “Oh, she’s a dear. We have been trying to get Donghae-ah to get engaged to her for the longest time now.”

 

“Only Donghae has never showed an interest,” Hyukjae whispers to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the interest on the doctor’s face now.

 

He doesn’t know how he feels at seeing it.

 

 

 

 

With the date for the party finally set, Kyuhyun finds that he’s been in this time for two weeks now. As the preparations become more demanding and Kyuhyun is forced to meet with more people who Hyun is supposed to be close with, he finds himself relying more and more on Donghae.

 

The doctor tries to avoid him, but when he sees how stressed Kyuhyun is, he caves.

 

As the third week ticks by quickly, Kyuhyun notices that he’s becoming too comfortable in Hyun’s body, and this time period.

 

But one thing that has yet to become comfortable is his moments with Hyukjae.

 

He really has tried, but it truly feels wrong of him to be any sorts of intimate with the male.

 

Feeling the male slide under the covers, the light no longer shining, Kyuhyun tries hard not to tense up as he feels Hyukjae slip close to him.

 

“Hyun?” Hyukjae whispers softly as he wraps an arm over Kyuhyun’s hips, pulling him back against the male’s body.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart starts to hammer away. “Hmm?”

 

“I’ve missed you,” the male whispers, his lips gently brushing the back of Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun reads into the male’s words and feels his heart skitter. He swallows. “I’ve been right here,” he lightly says, hoping the joke will throw Hyukjae off.

 

It doesn’t.

 

Hyukjae chuckles deeply, his hand moving to press against Kyuhyun’s stomach, his fingers lightly tracing the soft material of his night gown.

 

A soft kiss is pressed to his neck, and Kyuhyun squirms slightly.

 

“Hyukjae,” he mumbled.

 

Hyukjae hummed softly, pressing closer against Kyuhyun as he pressed another kiss against his neck. Gently, he eased Kyuhyun onto his back, hovering over him.

 

Fear rose in Kyuhyun’s stomach, but before he could even say anything, Hyukjae leaned down and kissed him deeply.

 

Kyuhyun held back the choked feeling he felt as Hyukjae deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly tracing his lower lip.

 

As he felt a hand slowly slide up his night gown, he knew he couldn’t stop it.

 

So he fell to Hyukjae’s touches, wondering why he felt as if he was betraying someone else.

 

 

 

 

He didn’t understand it.

 

He simply didn’t.

 

As Kyuhyun took his time walking around the garden, he could still feel Hyukjae’s touches on his skin, the way he had slowly took his time preparing him before taking him.

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun breathed out, trying his best to forget what happened.

 

He breathed out, coming across a small lake and decided to sit by the edge, just needing some fresh air. He just needed to get away a little and was thankful Hyukjae’s presence was required by his father. It meant he was given time alone to simply think and mull over what happened.

 

Kyuhyun knew he should’ve been happy - or at least, a little bit. Hyukjae was a nice person, he really was. He was charming, handsome, and a complete gentleman.

 

It was no wonder why Hyun eventually fell for him.

 

But Kyuhyun was different. He wasn’t interested in Hyukjae. Not that way.

 

He jumped when he felt a coat be placed over his shoulders, looking up to see Donghae standing behind him, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

 

“You should take more consideration to your health,” Donghae chides him, not bothering to look at him as he walked over to some nearby bushes.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “What are you-”

 

“I’m looking for herbs. One of the servants had gotten ill, so I need to make medicine for her,” Donghae explained, gently inspecting the plants. “What of you? Shouldn’t you be basking in the afterglow?”

 

Kyuhyun blushed deeply. “Y-You know?”

 

“The walls are thin,” was all Donghae said, causing the younger to blush even more, his entire face a beet red.

 

Kyuhyun wondered what the protocol was for a situation like this. Last night was something he found himself emotionally and mentally detached from as Hyukjae physically catered to him.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip, emotions and thoughts in turmoil from how guilty he feels.

 

“What’s wrong?” Donghae questions after they lapse into silence and catches Kyuhyun’s conflicted expression.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Nothing,” he lies as he tries to smother his expression.

 

Donghae frowns from where he’s crouching in the bush. “Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun rises quickly, wanting to escape the situation as his heart races and his stomach flips. “I’ll leave first,” he says as he drops Donghae’s jacket to the grass.

 

“Wait!” Donghae stops him, and Kyuhyun looks over his shoulder to see the male’s face looking slightly white, his eyes serious. “Did...did Hyuk force himself on you?”

 

Kyuhyun gawks at the male. “No!” he snaps out, appalled. “He was gentle, if you really want to know the sordid details.”

 

Donghae raises quickly, eyes narrowing. “Then why the expression? He _is_ your partner.”

 

Kyuhyun turns to face him properly, his hands clenched tightly. “He is not _my_ partner,” Kyuhyun hisses out. “He is _Hyun’s_.”

 

“You can’t keep separating the two when you’re stuck in her body,” Donghae says harshly as he yanks up some weeds.

 

Kyuhyun’s moving before he even realizes it. “Then explain why I feel a suffocating guilt pressing down on me ever since then,” he snarls as he approaches Donghae quickly. “Explain how the mere thought of being affectionate or intimate with Hyukjae causes more guilt to swell inside me as I struggle to find _anything_ about him attractive.”

 

“Hyun finds him-”

 

“I am not Hyun!” Kyuhyun shouts in his face, breathing hard. “I am not her, Donghae. I don’t... can’t feel for Hyukjae like she did.”

 

“Then you need to force yourself to!” Donghae hisses as he yanks Kyuhyun further into the shrubs to prevent them from being seen. “You need to act, it’s the only way!”

 

The fire inside of Kyuhyun changes from anger to something else as Donghae keeps him close, hardly pressing against him, but close enough that Kyuhyun could smell him more than the scent of nature surrounding them.

 

Kyuhyun stares at Donghae, surprised that it took him until now to realise it.

 

“Hyukjae will continue to woo you, he’ll continue to pleasure you, and he’ll love you even more because he almost _lost_ you,” Donghae continues, unaware to Kyuhyun’s new dilemma.

 

 “He loves Hyun, not me,” Kyuhyun whispers, staring up into those gentle but frustrated brown eyes. “You need to stop referring me to as Hyun, Donghae.”

 

“As long as you’re in her body, I have to,” Donghae says tiredly. “I’m tired of telling you the reasons why.”

 

“As long as I’m in her body, you’re going to work harder to only approach me when absolutely necessary?” Kyuhyun asks, finally calling the male out on the distance he’s put between them lately.

 

Donghae's jaw clenched and Kyuhyun was somewhat fascinated by how the male's eyes were conflicted with emotions.

 

"That's my own reason," Donghae said stiffly. "I was never close to Hyun. So people will get suspicious if you keep coming to me."

 

"Don—"

 

"Master Donghae!" They heard Minho's voice cry out. "Master Siwon has arrived!"

 

Breathing out, Donghae released Kyuhyun and the latter immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

 

"Do not keep coming to me," Donghae ordered once more before walking off.

 

Kyuhyun stood there, lost, before realizing he was still feeling Donghae's touch on his skin. It was the first time the male had truly touched him since his first day here.

 

It was as close as he'll get.

 

But then he smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

 

 

 

 

Donghae crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed as he regarded Kyuhyun, who was on the bed.

 

"She's burning up and kept coughing," Hyukjae reported to Donghae, a little frantic, who finally looked at his brother. "She said she fell in the lake in the garden."

 

Donghae's eye twitched. "Of course she did," he mumbled. He sighed heavily and smiled at Hyukjae. "Just let me examine her, but can you fetch Minho?"

 

Nodding, Hyukjae turned to Kyuhyun, taking his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I'll be back, my love."

 

Only managing a small smile and nod, Kyuhyun watched Hyukjae leave.

 

"So...you fell into the lake?" Donghae remarked as his gaze fell on Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun looked at him innocently. "I'm accident-prone."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"Exactly."

 

Donghae sent him a short glare before walking over and gently placed a hand against his forehead.

 

Kyuhyun blushed. "W-What are you—"

 

"Checking your temperature," Donghae mumbled. "But I can't get a definite answer until Minho arrives with my equipment."

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, feeling the tips of his ears burning. "You..."

 

Donghae pulled back to look at him better and Kyuhyun felt his heart start to pound uncontrollably.

 

However, Donghae soon looked away from him and pulled back completely, maintaining a certain distance between them.

 

That just irked Kyuhyun.

 

"Do you truly not like me?" Kyuhyun asked.

 

Donghae's jaw clenched. "We are not having this discussion."

 

"Why—"

 

Kyuhyun was interrupted by a knock on the door and looked over to see Minho cautiously poke his head inside.

 

Praying for patience, Kyuhyun had to wait until Donghae approached him again with his equipment as Minho hurried to get fetch some water.

 

As the male checked his temperature, Kyuhyun dove for the chance.

 

“Do you?” he asks, watching the male closely as he waits.

 

“Do I what?” Donghae asks, distracted as he works.

 

“Do you not like me?”

 

Donghae gives a look. “I told you, I’m not discussing it.”

 

Kyuhyun’s heart begins to race. “That means yes.”

 

Donghae yanks away from him. “Sit up.”

 

Kyuhyun does as he’s told. “You’re not denying it.”

 

“I’m not discussing it,” Donghae corrects as he gets his stethoscope.

 

“But by avoiding discussing it, you’re alluding that you _do_ feel something,” Kyuhyun argues.

 

Donghae ignores him as he shoves the earbuds into his ears and presses the stethoscope to Kyuhyun’s chest.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart thumps at the slight pressure against his chest, his cheeks heating more as he looks down at Donghae’s hand.

 

Only to see it tightly clasping the end.

 

Kyuhyun glances up to read Donghae’s face to see that he’s looking away, eyes focused on the wall.

 

Kyuhyun slowly touches the back of Donghae’s hand with his fingers, causing the male to jump and look at him.

 

“Your chest sounds clear,” he hastily says as he shakes off Kyuhyun’s touch, his voice shaken slightly.

 

“I only got a little wet, of course it’s going to be clear,” Kyuhyun whispers as he latches onto the sleeve of Donghae’s jacket.

 

Donghae swallows. “Let go,” he orders quietly.

 

Kyuhyun shifts a little on the bed, drawing himself onto his knees so that he can be in eye line with Donghae.

 

A shadow of something passes through the doctor’s eyes, and Kyuhyun tightens his grip on the male as nervous anticipation rushes through his body.

 

But then a knock was heard and Donghae yanked himself away, turning away from Kyuhyun while the latter tried to ignore the way his chest constricted at the reaction.

 

“Hae?” Hyukjae called softly, peering inside. “Is she okay?”

 

Donghae breathed out, nodding slightly as he stuffed his stethoscope back into his bag. “She just needs rest and some fluids,” he informed his brother. “But other than that, it’s fine. A minor fever.”

 

A relieved smile graced Hyukjae’s face. “That’s wonderful.”

 

Nodding, Donghae grabbed his bag. “I’ll go finish my rounds then. Just be sure she doesn’t do anything strenuous.”

 

“Of course.”

 

As Kyuhyun watched Donghae leave without looking back, he briefly wondered just what it was that made Donghae the way he was and why he was reacting so strongly when it came to Hyun.

 

 

 

 

“Your head is in the clouds, doctor.”

 

Startled out of his thoughts, Donghae peeked up before sighing; looking back down at the needle he was cleaning. “It’s nothing of importance, Siwon.”

 

Siwon hummed, nodding. “I’ve heard Lady Hyun has recovered. I wish I’d be able to meet her.”

 

“You know how Hyukjae feels about that,” the doctor remarked, grabbing a swab of alcohol and gently rubbed it against Siwon’s arm. “He’d be suspicious.”

 

“Ah, but never of you, am I right?”

 

At seeing the way Donghae tensed, Siwon smiled. “It’s a shame that you never told her of your feelings, Donghae.”

 

Donghae tried not to react, or better yet, stab the needle into Siwon and overdose him. He breathed out, shaking his head. “She fell for Hyukjae. It’s not my place to get in-between them.”

 

“So you’re satisfied with merely watching and not touching?”

 

The doctor sent Siwon a warning look when he felt a hand slide against his thigh, sliding the needle into him and nearly smiled at the whine he earned. “Watch your words, Siwon,” he scolded lightly. “The walls in this mansion have ears. We wouldn’t want any rumours going out now, do we?”

 

Siwon clicked his tongue and withdrew his hand. “As horrible as always, Donghae.”

 

“I try.”

 

As Donghae took the needle out and began to bandage the small wound, Siwon noticed a shadow flutter by and hid a smile.

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae’s eyebrows furrowed. “Donghae?”

 

Nodding slowly, Kyuhyun bit his lip, trying to keep up his impersonation of Hyun. “Yes...it’s not good not to know my own brother-in-law, isn’t it?”

 

He nearly felt like crumbling under Hyukjae’s gaze, so he was surprised when the man chuckled.

 

“I knew the day would come when you would finally ask about Donghae,” Hyukjae sighed. “I was surprised it took you this long.”

 

“W-What?”

 

Hyukjae raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you remember? You’ve always told me that you’ve felt somewhat intimidated by Donghae when you two first met, but you always seemed somewhat fascinated with him. I was waiting for you to ask me about his story, but I hadn’t expected you to wait so long.”

 

“W-Well, I just…”

 

“Do not worry, love.” Hyukjae assured him. “Alright, let me tell you about Donghae.”

 

As he slowly began to tell the tale, Kyuhyun found himself enraptured by it all. The story wasn’t happy - Kyuhyun discovered about Donghae’s birth and how he ended up being Hyukjae’s half-brother, but was still accepted into the family. Though the story wasn’t all that interesting, or at least, left out some details, Kyuhyun gradually found himself learning more about Donghae.

 

But what shocked him the most was how Hyukjae had casually commented about Donghae being abused as a child, choking back the words he wanted to say until he remembered what Donghae told him before.

 

_“You disobey, you’re punished.”_

 

Suddenly, Kyuhyun was introduced to a whole new side of the doctor.

 

“Did...did he ever love anyone?” Kyuhyun wondered after Hyukjae ended the tale.

 

Hyukjae glanced at him before breathing out. “Not that I know of. Donghae….Donghae never allowed himself to get close to anyone - at least, not enough to fall in love with. He holds himself at a distance from everyone, except one.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Minho,” Hyukjae told him simply. “Minho is the only person ever allowed to get close to Donghae and even touch him. It’s why he’s the envy of everyone else in the household.” A faint smile appeared on his face. “Even I’m a little jealous of Minho.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel for Hyukjae at hearing that. Sure, they’re only half siblings, but he still craves to be close to his little brother, Kyuhyun can hear it clear as day now, he can hear the male’s longing for a closer bond with his own brother.

 

But with what he had overheard earlier, he knew Hyukjae was wrong.

 

Donghae _did_ fall in love with someone.

 

And that person was Hyun.

 

 

 

 

The party was only a week away now, but Kyuhyun was so all over the place, it wasn’t even funny.

 

He was stressed with being Hyun 24/7, stressed with the party details, and also with Hyuk’s advances.

 

He was also frustrated that Donghae had managed to evade him every time Kyuhyun attempted to corner him.

 

So he cornered Minho instead.

 

“I know how their mother feels,” Kyuhyun sighs as he waits, aware of the uncomfortable air surrounding Minho.

 

“Master Donghae won’t like us being in his room, my lady,” Minho coughs out, and Kyuhyun smiles innocently.

 

“But I need his measurements,” he says in a slight whine, the measuring tape draped around his neck. “I’ve waited until the last moment for his; I cannot wait any longer, Minho.”

 

“I could do it?” Minho suggests.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I must do it. I’ve done everyone else’s.”

 

Which was a lie. Seohyun had done Hyukjae’s.

 

Sighing, Minho finally relented. “I’ll see if I can find him.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles brightly and nods, watching as the male hurries from the room.

 

He knows it’s very unladylike what he’s currently doing, but he needs to be sure of what he knows.

 

That Donghae only likes Hyun, and not him.

 

He wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answer though.

 

About ten minutes later, he hears the sound of heavy and angry footsteps.

 

Kyuhyun prepares himself just as the door is yanked open to reveal one very annoyed doctor.

 

“Hi,” Kyuhyun greets, tape in his hands.

 

Donghae storms into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. “Do you have a death wish?” he hisses, furious.

 

Kyuhyun immediately adopted the look of innocence. “I’m merely here to take your measurements,” he told him. “I’ve been doing everyone else’s.”

 

The doctor gave him a glare. “You’ve had Seohyun do Hyukjae’s,” he called him out, seeing Kyuhyun wince a bit. “You could’ve had her do the same for me as well.”

 

“Seohyun was busy,” Kyuhyun told him softly. “Just relax. It’ll be quick.”

 

Donghae scoffed. “Nothing is ever quick with you whenever you seem determined about something.”

 

“Then you should know you won’t win this argument against me unless you want to draw attention.”

 

The doctor looked as if he was going to retort, but instead he simply looked away. “Very well. Let’s just get this done and over with. I have rounds to finish and medicines to prescribe.”

 

“You’re always so busy,” Kyuhyun murmured, stepping closer to Donghae and immediately felt the doctor tense. “It makes me wonder if you’re deliberately making yourself work hard to avoid being around me.”

 

Donghae’s eyes hardened. “Do not think of yourself so highly that you think you deserve a place in my thoughts.”

 

“Do I not?”

 

“No.”

 

The rejection was immediate and Kyuhyun took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had prepared himself for this, knew that Donghae would start an argument as a diversion to stray from the real topic.

 

It was a well-thought plan if he hadn’t already used it on Kyuhyun several times.

 

As he began to measure Donghae’s body, Kyuhyun had to bite his lip at feeling the male’s muscles, suddenly filled with a longing to touch and see.

 

“Do not wear such a look on your face,” Donghae breathed out harshly, and Kyuhyun could feel him shaking slightly. “It would not do good if people caught sight of it.”

 

The younger shook his head. “What look?”

 

The doctor didn’t say anything, merely keeping his eyes averted from Kyuhyun’s face.

 

But Kyuhyun didn’t want that at all.

 

“Have you ever fallen for someone before?” Kyuhyun asked, causing Donghae to jerk in surprise.

 

Donghae swallowed, staring at the wall. “No.”

 

“Do you know what it’s like to be in love?”

 

“How would I know when I’ve never fallen in love?” the doctor demanded.

 

Kyuhyun peeked up at him. “Because I think you _are_ in love,” he whispered softly, seeing the doctor’s eyes suddenly become shrouded in panic and fear - a stark contrast from the anger and indifference he would usually see in those eyes.

 

“You don’t know what you’re-”

 

“I know that you had feelings for Hyun before Hyukjae did,” Kyuhyun cuts over him softly, causing Donghae to quieten. “And you stepped aside to allow your brother to fall in love with her, despite you already feeling something towards with her.”

 

Donghae’s eyes are wide with panic now. “You-”

 

“It’s why you went to a witch so save her,” Kyuhyun continues, eyes down as he fiddles with the tape. “Your feelings...your love drove you to find any possible way of saving her.”

 

“But I didn’t, did I?” Donghae growls out, but there’s no heat to the tone, and Kyuhyun looks up. “I got you instead.”

 

Kyuhyun breathes slowly. “You got me instead,” he says slowly, softly, his eyes locked with Donghae’s.

 

Donghae’s breathing hitches.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip as he forces himself to look down again. “I bet you can’t help but feel for Hyun still, despite it not being her anymore. That’s why you avoid me. Just like how you did with the real Hyun.”

 

“I-”

 

“I’m done,” Kyuhyun dismisses weakly, his heart aching, his chest tight. “I’ll take my leave now. I’ll have Seohyun bring you your clothes when I have them made.”

 

Kyuhyun leaves quickly without allowing Donghae the chance to say anything.

 

He got his answer, and as expected, it wasn’t the one he had been hoping for.

 

 

 

 

Fiddling with the loose curls, Kyuhyun frowned at his reflection, trying to make them sit a certain way.

 

“You shouldn’t frown like that, my love,” comes Hyukjae’s amused voice, and Kyuhyun tenses as the male comes up behind him, holding him.

 

“You look beautiful,” Hyukjae whispers against his ear, his eyes watching Kyuhyun in the mirror.

 

The younger managed a smile. “Thank you. You look handsome yourself.”

 

Hyukjae chuckled, pressing a kiss against his neck before pulling away. “Remember that if you ever feel uncomfortable, just stay by my side. No one will question it otherwise.”

 

Only nodding, Kyuhyun was finally satisfied at getting the curls to be the way he wanted them to, and followed Hyukjae out of the room.

 

The mansion was decorated with soft colours that shone within the candlelight’s, painting a soothing yet somewhat seductive air in the building. As he and Hyukjae made their way to the ballroom, Kyuhyun nearly stopped upon seeing Donghae entering the ballroom with a woman hanging onto his arm.

 

“That must be Yoona,” Hyukjae murmured. “How odd. Donghae rarely interacts with her.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed thickly, wondering if he had somehow played a part in Donghae’s sudden interest in the woman. Though he never met Yoona officially, he heard nothing but good things about her from Mrs. Lee. It made him jealous, envy burning through him as he briefly wondered why it was Yoona she desperately wanted to set her youngest son with.

 

But Kyuhyun hid how he felt, wanting nothing more than to simply enjoy the night and not think about Donghae.

 

Right now, all he had to do was focus on the party.

 

Nothing else.

 

If only it was that easier done than said.

 

 

 

 

The party thrived.

 

People congratulated Kyuhyun, sending him warm smiles as they complimented on just how well done he did with the party. No one was bored. No one was indifferent.

 

They all enjoyed it greatly, and it made Kyuhyun feel proud of himself.

 

But the feeling soon washed away when Donghae stepped up to him and Hyukjae, the doctor’s eyes a blank slate.

 

“Donghae?” Hyukjae called out, voice curious.

 

Donghae sent his brother a smile. “It’s no trouble if I ask your fiancée to a dance, is it?” he asked.

 

Kyuhyun desperately prayed that Hyukjae would refuse, but his hopes plummeted when Hyukjae shook his head and smiled.

 

“Not at all,” Hyukjae confirmed. “I do want her back, though.”

 

A teasing smile graced the doctor’s face, immediately getting Kyuhyun’s attention. “Of course. Now,” he turned to Kyuhyun, holding out his hand in a gentlemanly manner, “may I have this dance, milady?”

 

Kyuhyun slowly took it, already trying to remember any form of ballroom dancing he’s seen in films or on TV. As Donghae holds him, his stance confident, Kyuhyun tries to match it, but it shows and Donghae smiles as he starts to effortlessly lead Kyuhyun slowly, allowing him time to warm up and follow Donghae’s movements.

 

“You didn’t dance in your time?” Donghae whispers, curious.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, too busy concentrating on not standing on the male’s toes again. “Dancing isn’t like this, well, you only see this type of style in competitions, not at parties.”

 

Donghae hums, drawing his eyes up from their feet to see the male’s thoughtful expression. “What?” he asks.

 

“I just realised I never once asked you about your time,” Donghae murmurs as he leads them closer to the other huddles of dancing couples.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks heat up. “No point, is there?” he says quietly.

 

Donghae shakes his head, his hold on Kyuhyun’s waist tightening a little as he steers Kyuhyun away from a more experienced couple. Kyuhyun clings at him tighter at that.

 

“So...your name is Kyuhyun?” Donghae whispers his name as quietly as he can, and Kyuhyun’s heart flips at the male finally saying his name.

 

Kyuhyun nods.

 

“Strange name for a woman,” Donghae mutters, and Kyuhyun grins, catching his attention. “What?”

 

“You..you think I’m a girl?” Kyuhyun asks, biting back his amusement.

 

Donghae looks confused. “Yes?”

 

Kyuhyun can’t hold it any longer, he laughs.

 

Donghae’s expression turns so shocked that it just makes Kyuhyun laugh harder, making it so that Donghae has to keep him up.

 

“You’re a man?” Donghae hisses, stunned.

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Believe me, I had the biggest shock waking up and suddenly being a girl.”

 

Donghae starts to splutter.

 

“I can’t believe you thought ‘Kyuhyun’ was a female name,” Kyuhyun giggles, still not over it.

 

Donghae’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. “I just assumed!”

 

Kyuhyun hums. “Well now you know.”

 

Donghae clears his throat, and Kyuhyun finds the male’s flusteredness cute.

 

“So how come you suddenly wanted to dance with me?” Kyuhyun asks as the song hits the midway point.

 

Back to a topic that wasn’t so shocking, Donghae shrugged a little. “It’s good manners to ask for my future sister-in-law to dance.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t believe him, used to Donghae’s ways now. “More like you want to settle something.”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “I just wanted to dance with you.”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, and the look of surprise at the unladylike sound causes Kyuhyun to smirk.

 

“You really are so different to Hyun,” Donghae comments after they dance in silence for a few seconds, and Kyuhyun glances from watching the others around them to see Donghae watching him.

 

Caught off guard, Kyuhyun swallows. “I am trying,” he defends himself.

 

“I know,” Donghae softly assures him. “I just never really stopped to separate you two.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to feel nervous in the direction this conversation is going, hope rising.

 

“And now?”

 

Humming softly, Donghae continued to lead him in a new dance as the music shifted to another song. “I wonder just how bad a beating from my father would be once he finds out.”

 

“Find out what?”

 

A teasing smile made its way onto Donghae’s lips. “Find out that his youngest son seemed to have taken interest in another man within a woman’s body.”

 

Kyuhyun felt his heart beat fast, his cheeks growing hot. He cleared his throat. “He’ll definitely think you’ve been possessed,” he teased softly.

 

Donghae smirked. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing he would assume of me,” he whispered. “It’s a shame you’re within Hyun’s body, though.”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Because Hyun belongs to my brother.” Coming to a stop, Donghae sent Kyuhyun a rare, kind smile that actually managed to reach his eyes. “Should things ever go our way, perhaps then we can try.”

 

“Dong-”

 

Donghae gave him a kiss on the back of his hand, causing Kyuhyun’s face to grow red.

 

He briefly wondered why Hyun hadn’t fallen for Donghae. Out of the two brothers, the air of mystery and his charming personality would be enough to make any woman fall for him.

 

Then he remembered that Hyun was his complete opposite - almost, anyway - so it would make sense she would go for Hyukjae.

 

And Kyuhyun hoped there would be a way for him to at least reciprocate Donghae’s feelings.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun nearly dropped his cup of tea upon hearing the news Seohyun had given him.

 

Apparently, after the party, Mr. Lee had come forth to Hyukjae and finally announced the date for their wedding. They had already postponed it long enough due to Hyun growing ill, but due to recent events, he believed it was time for Hyukjae and Kyuhyun to get married.

 

And the wedding would take place in a month’s time.

 

Shakily excusing himself from the servant, Kyuhyun had run out to the garden in hopes of gaining some fresh air. He inhaled it greedily, trying to calm his nerves.

 

No wonder Hyukjae had been so ecstatic last night, taking him in ways that proved to be physically satisfying, but never enough for Kyuhyun.

 

And with news of the upcoming wedding, Kyuhyun felt his heart start to ache as he wondered how Donghae had taken it.

 

He jumped when he heard a twig snap, spinning around and began to tremble upon seeing Donghae, the doctor staring at him with a certain look in his eyes.

 

“D-Dong-”

 

“A bride should be excited about nuptials,” Donghae scolded him gently, eyes softening.

 

Kyuhyun slowly shook his head. “Y-You know that I…”

 

“At least pretend to be happy,” the doctor told him stiffly, and Kyuhyun wondered if the Donghae from last night was already gone. “It would be wrong of you otherwise.”

 

Shaking his head again, Kyuhyun walked closer to Donghae. “But I’m not,” he whispered. “I don’t want to marry Hyukjae.”

 

Donghae shook his head, taking a step back away. “You know that it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

 

“I was hoping it would be never!” the younger hissed out softly. “I just...I can’t marry Hyukjae. Not when I’m in Hyun’s body. Not when it feels like I’m stealing him away from her!”

 

“It’s just how it is, you know that,” Donghae breathed out.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip. “But...I just...not to Hyukjae. Not Hyukjae. Not with him.”

 

“Then who?”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, and Donghae’s expression changes, giving way the stern controlled mask he had been wearing to show the male’s true feelings.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae whispers, his voice full of longing and pity that it hurts Kyuhyun to hear it.

 

“If I’m to be stuck in this body for the rest of my life,” Kyuhyun begins slowly, carefully, “I don’t want to be married to a man I don’t feel for.”

 

Donghae’s brown eyes light with pain at his words, at what he wasn’t saying. “You can’t,” he argues. “You can’t run away.”

 

Kyuhyun moves for Donghae, to touch him, only to falter when Donghae hastily steps back, looking around them.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun clenches his hands together to dull the ache to touch Donghae. “I’m already trapped in someone else’s body,” he whispers as he looks down at his hands. “I don’t want to be trapped in a loveless marriage.”

 

At the touch of Donghae’s hands grasping his, Kyuhyun jolts, looking up to see the male giving him a tender look.

 

“I’ll try to find a way,” the male promises him. “I’ll try to fix this.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “But if you fix it...I go.”

 

Donghae sighs, and Kyuhyun’s heart turns heavy inside his chest when Donghae lets him go, his touch gone too soon.

 

“Just...just keep doing this,” Donghae begs softly. “I’ll find a way.”

 

Kyuhyun nods.

 

He can do that…as long as he can remain with Donghae somehow, he’ll continue this act of deceit.

 

 

 

 

As the week passes, Kyuhyun’s becoming even more aware of his wedding day approaching fast.

 

Hyukjae is over the moon, he can’t stop smiling, being even more affectionate to Kyuhyun, and even more loving during the night.

 

Kyuhyun’s got that act down now, he fakes it all, and Hyukjae hasn’t noticed anything yet.

 

As they roll into the second week, Kyuhyun has seen less of Donghae than he liked.

 

Wandering the grounds by himself, he watches as the sky starts to change for the cover of night coming.

 

Hearing someone approach from behind, Kyuhyun spins, his dress flaring out slightly.

 

He sags slightly with relief at seeing Donghae hurry over to him. “Donghae.”

 

Donghae smiles, his face free of any mask now that it’s only them two with no one around, and them far enough away from the mansion so no one can see from the windows.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart rams up into his throat as Donghae keeps coming closer until he’s being held by the male.

 

“W-what-”

 

“I’ve never had the chance to hold you like this,” Donghae whispers, and the longing alone in the male’s voice sends Kyuhyun’s body tingling.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, clinging onto the male. “You….”

 

“You only have a limited time left before you get married,” Donghae whispered, face buried in Kyuhyun’s hair. “Which means there won’t be enough time for me to hold you anymore.”

 

“Then you-”

 

Donghae shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t do that to Hyukjae.”

 

“But you know that I can’t marry him either,” Kyuhyun whispered, burying his face against Donghae’s chest. “I can’t…”

 

The male tightened his arms around him. “For now, all we can keep doing is to pretend.”

 

“But I don’t want to!” the younger nearly screamed. “I don’t...I can’t..”

 

Pulling away, Donghae’s heart ached upon seeing the tears going down Kyuhyun’s cheeks, causing him to gently brush them away with his thumbs. He breathed out, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“You have to,” Donghae told him firmly.

 

Kyuhyun sniffled. “But...I love _you_.”

 

The confession had the doctor’s eyes soften, the pain becoming more evident as the pressure of reality began to crush down on them. “You shouldn’t,” he whispered. “You know that.”

 

“No, I don’t. Hyun doesn’t love you, but _I_ do,” the younger told him. “I do, I do, so why can’t-”

 

He cut himself off when Donghae pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

 

“Because I’ve told you,” he heard the male whisper. “You belong to Hyukjae now. You don’t belong to me. You can never belong to me.”

 

“Donghae…”

 

The doctor pulled away when they heard voices calling out to them, and Kyuhyun nearly reached out to prevent him from leaving.

 

“They’re searching for us,” Donghae said, voice controlled and expression back to the mask Kyuhyun was all too familiar with.

 

The younger stared at him sadly. “But…”

 

“We still have a little more time,” the doctor whispered. “Just  hang on until then.”

 

Though he didn’t want to, Kyuhyun only nodded, reluctantly following Donghae back to the house.

 

 

 

 

“You look beautiful,” Seohyun gushed as she watched Kyuhyun try on the wedding dress.

 

Days to the wedding were approaching fast and it wasn’t until recently when Kyuhyun was forced to try on the wedding dress. It was a flawless gown, a pure white with satin laces, and it fitted his form perfectly.

 

 _No_ , he thought. It fitted _Hyun’s_ form perfectly.

 

Like it was specifically made just for her.

 

He breathed out, giving Seohyun a small smile as she helped him adjust the dress.

 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

Seohyun giggled. “Of course. Master Hyukjae adores everything you wear, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun merely smiled, not wanting to start anything by correcting Seohyun that the male he was talking about was Donghae, not Hyukjae.

 

Donghae had warned him enough times not to start anything.

 

The two looked up when they heard the door opening, both freezing upon seeing Donghae and Minho.

 

“Master Donghae!” Seohyun greeted. “How do you think the bride-to-be look in her wedding dress?”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t breathe as Donghae looked at him.

 

“You look beautiful,” Donghae says, expression carefully shown what needs to be, and Kyuhyun feels himself almost choking.

 

Kyuhyun bows his head to hide his expression as he listens to Donghae kindly ask for a moment with him, alone.

 

Hearing the two servants leave, Kyuhyun doesn’t look up until Donghae’s hand gently lifts it up.

 

At seeing Kyuhyun’s teary eyes, Donghae sighs. “Kyuhyun…”

 

“I don’t even have a week left,” Kyuhyun whispers.

 

Donghae shushes him when the first tear starts to fall, immediately wiping it away.

 

“I can only buy us half an hour,” Donghae whispers, confusing Kyuhyun as the male gently consoles him.

 

“What?” he questions, confused.

 

“Tonight,” Donghae says quickly. “Hyukjae will be busy with father after dinner, come to the courtyard as soon as you can once he leaves you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s mind is racing, hope filling his chest. “What are you planning?”

 

“Just be there,” Donghae whispers urgently, and Kyuhyun nods.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers when Donghae presses a kiss to his forehead before quickly leaving him.

As the door shuts, Kyuhyun’s mind rushes off with different scenarios.

 

 

 

 

The hood of his long coat concealed his face as Donghae held him tightly, keeping him from getting bumped.

 

“Where are we going?” Kyuhyun hisses as they walk through the maze of small streets in part of the town Kyuhyun hasn’t been to yet.

 

Donghae shushes him, and Kyuhyun frowns harder.

 

When they reach a building, Donghae quickly leads him inside and up a flight of stairs.

 

When they reach the third floor, they stop and Kyuhyun follows Donghae quickly when he hurries towards one of the doors in the corridor.

 

“What is this place?” Kyuhyun demands, feeling uneasy as Donghae knocks on the door.

 

He gets his answer the second the door opens, the scent of herbs and something else assaulting him.

 

They were at the witch’s home.

 

“What are we doing here?” Kyuhyun whispered, clinging onto Donghae. “Why-”

 

“Because I have asked him to bring you.”

 

Eyes widening as a beautiful young woman appeared, Kyuhyun clutched at Donghae’s arm. “W-Who are you?”

 

“I am Hyoyeon,” the witch introduced herself, giving a low bow. “And I have requested Donghae to bring you to me.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Donghae, seeing the male give him a reassuring smile. Swallowing and drawing strength from the male, he looked back at the witch. “W-What is that you wish to speak to me about?”

 

Here, Hyoyeon’s gaze softened. “I wanted to speak to you both,” she said softly. “I regret to inform you that I cannot do the spell.”

 

“What?!”

 

Kyuhyun turned to look at Donghae, who was staring down at the floor, an expression of defeat masking his face. Feeling himself shake, he looked back at Hyoyeon. “How? How can you not do the spell?”

 

“Because it is a difficult one,” Hyoyeon told him firmly. “It would take months to complete and with all the haste, I cannot complete it.”

 

“But you-”

 

Hyoyeon raised a hand to stop him from speaking. “The spell cannot be done,” she repeated. “Any attempts to keep trying will only hurt you both in the end. That is all I can tell you.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself shake, tears of anger prickling at the corner of his eyes. “You’re a witch,” he hissed out. “You brought me here!”

 

“At the request of the young master,” Hyoyeon hummed. “But as I had told him, I cannot help you both.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself choke, hiding his face against Donghae’s chest.

 

“You cannot return to your time.”

 

 

 

 

“She’s lying,” Kyuhyun hissed out. “She is.”

 

Donghae’s face fell. “Kyuhyun…”

 

Shaking his head, he turned towards Donghae and grabbed his face, holding him securely. “I won’t give up,” he whispered. “I won’t.”

 

Though Donghae wanted to argue, the doctor could only nod and hug him closely, not wanting to say anything more.

 

 

 

 

Banging on the door, Kyuhyun waits.

 

When he doesn’t get an immediate answer, he bangs louder, not caring that it’s daytime and he’ll be drawing attention to himself.

 

When the witch finally opens her door, he surprises her by shoving past her and entering her home.

 

“Is this the way they greet in your time?” she sarcastically says as she shuts the door.

 

“You’re a liar,” Kyuhyun says as he stands a little away from her.

 

Hyoyeon smiles. “I am no liar, my lady.”

 

Kyuhyun’s lips turn into a slight snarl. “Then explain to me how you managed to cook up the spell that brought me here so fast, yet you can’t cook up one now?”

 

Hyoyeon shakes her head as she passes him. “You’re not going to get what you want, my lady.”

 

Kyuhyun spins to look at her, sees her check something cooking. “I want you to explain it, to clearly explain why you won’t help.”

 

Hyoyeon sighs, giving him an annoyed look. “I can’t help you, my lady,” she repeats. “Not in the way you both want me to. It’s dangerous.”

 

“How?” Kyuhyun demands. “What will go wrong if you help us within the next day?”

 

Hyoyeon’s expressions shifts, and Kyuhyun feels a shiver go down his spine. “I told you, both of you will get hurt.”

 

“How?!” Kyuhyun demands, frustrated with the lack of answers from her.

 

“Why do you think you are here, but not Hyun?”

 

Kyuhyun pauses. “Because you brought me here.”

 

Hyoyeon smirks. “I called for a living and willing spirit to come and replace the one that vanished.”

 

Kyuhyun’s skin turns cold. “What?”

 

“Hyun was dead when I arrived. She won’t be coming back.”

 

 

 

 

Humming to himself, Donghae heads for his father’s office, wondering why he’s been called here.

 

He freezes as he hears Hyukjae’s raised voice.

 

When he hears a commotion happen, he runs for his father’s office.

 

“Hyun is not a witch!” Hyukjae fumes as Donghae enters the room, and he stills at seeing Yunho holding back Hyukjae from their father.

 

“What is going on here?” Donghae demanded, immediately drawing their attention.

 

He reeled back when Hyukjae and their father turned to look at him.

 

Hyukjae broke free from Yunho’s hold, reaching over to grab Donghae’s shirt. “You..why were you seen with Hyun in the garden the other night?”

 

“W-What?” Donghae tried hard not to express his thoughts, but it was increasingly difficult due to the glare Hyukjae was giving him.

 

“Do not lie,” Mr. Lee said firmly. “A servant saw you. Has she bewitched you as well?”

 

Donghae shook his head, gently pushing Hyukjae away from him. “No, of course not. What are you even talking about?”

 

“Someone saw Hyun with a witch earlier today,” Yunho informed him, his expression sad. “And the only reason why anyone would ever talk to a witch is because they’re dealing with black magic.”

 

The news caused Donghae to stiffen, surprised. He briefly wondered what Kyuhyun was doing at Hyoyeon’s before the cold truth eventually made its way to him.

 

It couldn’t be…

 

“We are executing her,” Mr. Lee declared, shocking both of his sons. “Tonight.”

 

 

 

 

Donghae rushed off to find Kyuhyun, ignoring the concerned calls from the townspeople. After discovering that Kyuhyun was nowhere within the mansion, he set out into town.

 

He had to find Kyuhyun before his father did.

 

If news reached the town about Kyuhyun possibly being a witch, the male was done for.

 

So he was relieved when he saw Kyuhyun just exiting Hyoyeon’s apartment, surprising the younger by grabbing his arm and quickly pulled him back inside the building.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun hissed out. “What happened? Why are you-”

 

“Quiet,” Donghae ordered, closing the door behind him. “You’re in trouble.”

 

The younger looked confused. “What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Someone thinks you’re a witch,” the doctor said. “My father has ordered for your execution.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns white. “W-what?”

 

Hearing banging on the door behind them, Donghae yanks Kyuhyun to him instinctively.

 

Before either could react, the door was kicked open, wood splintering as the mansion’s guards came flooding in.

 

“Yunho?” Kyuhyun questions at spying Hyun’s brother, and Donghae’s tugged from Kyuhyun with brute force as they latch rope around Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

As Yunho lifelessly told Kyuhyun he was being arrested on suspicion of being a witch, Donghae fights to get free when he sees Kyuhyun’s terrified expression fix on him.

 

But he doesn’t shout his name. Kyuhyun remains silent as he yanked by his neck, his hands tied behind his back, from the building.

 

Donghae’s left behind, though Yunho whispers he won’t tell of him being here when they arrested Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae...he doesn’t know what to feel or think. It’s happened so fast.

 

“I told you I needed time,” comes Hyoyeon’s voice from behind him.

 

Donghae rounds on her, furious. “You promised me if I brought him to you you would help!”

 

Hyoyeon shakes her head. “But I never gave you a time, did I?”

 

Donghae starts to shake. “You need to do that spell. They’re going to kill him.”

 

Hyoyeon watches him.

 

“Can you afford the price?” she asks softly.

 

Donghae doesn’t even need to think.

 

He nods. “It’s because of me he’s here.”

 

Hyoyeon’s brown eyes turn a little sad.

 

“So be it.”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop shaking.

 

He’s read the stories of how they dealt with witches, but now he was experiencing it first hand, he was about to lose his sanity from fear.

 

“Why were you there, Hyun?” Hyukjae begs, crying as Kyuhyun’s left tied to the pillar of wood. “Why?”

 

Kyuhyun knows he can’t answer that. He rather them all think he’s a witch than think he’s possessed.

 

He looks down at the floor, and Hyukjae sobs harder.

 

“Please,” he whispers. “Please just tell me you are not one.”

 

Kyuhyun remains silent.

 

Hyukjae closes his eyes as he desperately tries not to witness what was going to happen.

 

“Cho Hyun,” a priest spoke up, his voice strong and clear among the mass of people crowded to see the execution. “You have been charged with accusations of being a witch. Do you deny this claim?”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, saying nothing as the people began to yell and shout curses at him.

 

“With this crime, you are hereby executed due to being a witch,” the priest continued. “And as such, you shall be burned. If you truly are a witch, you should be able to save yourself from being burnt and taken to hell.”

 

He bit the tip of his tongue, willing himself not to cry as the chants grew, the feeling of heat and flames slithering up the wood, causing him to tremble. Reluctantly prying his eyes open, he saw Hyukjae’s tear-stained face staring at him, desperately hoping he would say anything to deny the accusations.

 

To prove he wasn’t a witch.

 

But Kyuhyun couldn’t do that. There was no point anymore.

 

As he scanned the crowd, past the angry and betrayed faces, he spotted Donghae in the distance. Kyuhyun could feel himself grow a little happy to see the male, but it faded away with panic at seeing the look on Donghae’s face.

 

He tried to focus as the smoke slowly began to obscure his vision, the smell of smoke causing his lungs to seize up.

 

But his eyes remained fixed on Donghae, and his panic grew at seeing Donghae slowly grow pale.

 

Then he felt a strange tingle flush through his body, only lingering a few seconds before vanishing. Kyuhyun’s heart began to pound fast in his chest when he saw Donghae stumble, his face white as a sheet now.

 

Kyuhyun hissed as a sharp pain laced through his head, causing him to shake his head to get rid of it. As the chants grew louder the closer he came to burning, Kyuhyun found it hard to focus, his vision turning spotty as he tries to keep an eye on Donghae.

 

When Donghae meets his eyes and Kyuhyun can see them now bloodshot, his skin turning grey, Kyuhyun starts the thrash, screaming for him.

 

When no one moves to help Donghae, Kyuhyun looks over at Hyukjae’s heartbroken face, and screams Donghae’s name at him before screaming as white hot pain shoots through his legs as the flames start to lick at his skin, his dress burning away.

 

That strange tingle rushes through him again, stronger this time, and Kyuhyun gasps as his heart stutters, his chest tightening from the smoke, body growing heavy.

 

He looks back at Donghae in time to see the male fall to his knees, and finally the crowd notices him, and Hyukjae acts when Kyuhyun chokes out another scream of his name.

 

As Hyukjae races for his fallen brother, Kyuhyun’s hearing turns silent, his body numb.

 

He watches in silence as Hyukjae shouts for help, cradling his brother.

 

Kyuhyun’s eye burn, and he sees Donghae’s own eyes looking up at the sky, his chest no longer moving.

 

And then, Kyuhyun’s seeing nothing.

 

 

 

 

Jolting awake, Kyuhyun gasps, fighting to escape the heat.

 

He grunts in pain as he falls onto the floor, his blanket no longer trapping him.

 

As the cold floor cools him down, Kyuhyun slowly looks around him, seeing his living room and not the rabid crowd wanting him dead.

 

Slowly rising to his knees, Kyuhyun shuts his eyes, the burn of tears coming quick.

 

Donghae died for him.

 

_“Death is the only way if you want to change your fate so quickly,” Hyoyeon tells him._

 

_Kyuhyun swallows. “Why death?”_

 

_“Because Hyun’s death brought you here, a death needs to return you.”_

 

“Donghae…” Kyuhyun whispers, clutching at his chest as a painful ache resonates through him, the tears falling anyway.

 

He could feel himself start to choke up, the tears falling faster down his cheeks.

 

In his mind, he could see Donghae’s face, the gentle smiles he would sometimes give him, and how fast his heart would beat whenever it was directed at him.

 

Kyuhyun choked up even more, trying hard to hold back the painful sobs threatening to escape from him. He whimpered when his mind replayed Donghae’s death, the doctor cradled lifelessly in Hyukjae’s arms whilst the older male continued to cry out.

 

He didn’t even get the real chance to tell Donghae how he felt.

 

He never really tried to say those three simple words to truly convey how he felt.

 

It was far too late now.

 

Kyuhyun clutched at the blanket, the sobs finally escaping from him as the pain only continued to grow.

 

And it will continue to grow, because he owes Donghae and the memory of him that much.

 

All he wanted was for them to have a chance.

 

But fate never intended for them to have a happy ending.

 

 

 


End file.
